


Who Walk The Lamp-Lit Streets Of Snow

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Made for the Discovered in The Bleak Midwinter Challenge at DIALJ. My prompt was "Who walk the lamp-lit streets of snow" from the poem "A Winter Night" by Sara Teasdale





	Who Walk The Lamp-Lit Streets Of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Discovered in The Bleak Midwinter Challenge at DIALJ. My prompt was "Who walk the lamp-lit streets of snow" from the poem "A Winter Night" by Sara Teasdale

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/296829/296829_original.png)


End file.
